the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Super-Secret Society of Superheroes- Chapter 12
< Chapters 10 and 11 'Chapter 12-' The next morning, Marie decided to kick off her Saturday by going on a patrol around the city with Ellie. She felt like she had to do something, ''after the failure from last night when she played right into the Ensemble’s hands and grabbed that bag of junk. The others had just said that the villains were tricky and any of them would have grabbed the bag and escaped with it, but it didn’t matter to her! She was supposed to be the smart one, and this little mistake was killing her! She would have to do something to fix this! Ellie was in a good mood like always. She bolted outside her house- oddly enough, already in costume- when Marie just reached the door, and accepted the patrol request within the same breath it had been asked. “I wonder what’ll happen today!” Her friend said as they walked off. “I mean we could do ''anything! Stop a robbery or defeat the Ensemble or save innocent civilians!” Marie just laughed and shrugged. She just hoped they would get to do ''something, ''anything to make her feel like she was actually useful again. All it would take is a little more thought next time… just a little more thought... “I wish I had actually gotten the parts back yesterday.” The superheroine said with a sigh. “The Ensemble probably spent the rest of their night laughing at us.” “So? We’ll just have to get them back harder! Those evildoers won’t win for long, let me tell you! All Villains are made to fall! That’s what I think!” She broke into a smile. “I guess you’re right.” They continued walking around and chatting, as the civilians went along their daily routines. As usual, they were given a few awed glances from the public that were always surprised to see superheroes like them just wandering around the town in a casual manor. Then suddenly, as they passed by one of the many apartment buildings in the area, there was a loud scream and shatter of glass as a young man broke through a window on the second story and started running down the street before she could see anything else about him. Marie watched him in surprise- a normal person would have at least been stunned by the impact. But he was perfectly fine. He had to be… a super. But she had never seen him before… “Hyper Piper, we have to-“she was saying, before realizing that her friend had already sped after the criminal. “Of course.” Shifting into a bird, she flew towards the action. The young man was trapped in an ally as Ellie was running circles around him. He looked very annoyed already, but when Marie landed and shifted back into her normal form, he muttered, “Oh great, two of them.” Now that she was able to get a better look at him, she could see he was holding a small bag in one hand and a large white staff in the other. With her X-Ray vision, she could see what the bag was hiding- A beautiful diamond necklace! THE FIEND! “Listen, I don’t have any time for this! So back off!” He put his staff down and suddenly… Ice spread along the ground until it reached Ellie and began climbing up her legs, freezing her on the spot. With that, he ran for it, escaping farther down the alley and climbing over the brick wall. “Another ice guy? SERIOUSLY?” She cried, while trying to free herself with her heat-vision. “I’M GOING TO GET YOU AS SOON AS I ESCAPE!” Marie sighed. “I guess it’s up to me! Good luck Ellie, but I’m getting this guy.” She shifted into a bird again and chased after her new enemy. He was running down the street, disrupting traffic and scaring innocent people. That would not do! She picked up the pace until she was in front of him, seeing where he was headed… and then turned herself invisible and landed. She shifted back into human form during this time and waited for him to get closer… Then kicked him in the face at the same time she was turning visible again! He groaned and stumbled back against the wall of a building. She smirked and snatched the bag before he could react and, turning invisible again, ran off. “Hey! GET BACK HERE!” The villain shouted, but she just kept running, eventually making it back to where Ellie was. Her friend was nearly free from the ice. “He should be coming here soon. I have a plan.” Marie said, and quickly told her friend of her idea as she finally thawed herself out. Ellie grinned. “That’s perfect! Let’s do it!” “I know where you two are!” “Now!” She cried, turning a nearby rock into a replica of the bag and turning herself and Ellie invisible. When he arrived on the scene, he of course had to freeze and check which bag was the real one. That was when the two girls attacked him at once. Marie battered him with invisible blows, while Ellie ran in invisible circles around him. Within no time, they had not only confiscated his staff and gotten the stolen necklace, but had also tied him up with Ellie’s own cape. He swore. “You two are a lot more trouble than you both look! Fine, you win this time, okay?!” “We know.” Ellie said cheerily. The young man groaned. “So I suppose you’re going to return that damn necklace now?” His voice was laced with sarcasm. “Duh. And we’re taking your staff so you won’t freeze our town when you escape.” He just gave them a death glare. “Come on, Lady Metam!” Ellie told her. “Let’s go and let the police finish up here!” Marie grinned and nodded, leaving her enemy tied up and ready for eventual arrest, as she and her friend went on their way to finish the job they had started. She was feeling great now- maybe she just needed a new enemy to shake her out of her funk. Chapter 13 > Category:Blog posts